So Far Away
by glamorous x lo
Summary: Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore? [Oneshot.]


Disclaimer: The song "So Far Away" belongs to Carole King. Sadly, I also don't own That 70's Show or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_So far away  
__Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
__It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
__Doesn't help to know that you're so far away_

Today is March 11, 1980 and I haven't seen you in exactly 67 days. 67 long, cold days. You're so far away. Why did you have to go? You could've gotten a job in Point Place, or at least Milwaukee or Madison or someplace in Wisconsin. But where are you instead? Chicago. It kills me knowing that you're not here. I see Eric and Donna reunited and I see Hyde and his new girlfriend, and they're all happy together. Eric and Donna are soulmates...like you and me. Hyde has finally found someone who really is meant for him. But Fez and I split up last month, he's moved out of the apartment, and for the first time in my life, I'm all by myself. By myself in a cold apartment, praying that you'd come knock on my door.

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood  
__Holding you again could only do me good  
__How I wish I could  
__But you're so far away_

Since I was fourteen, you've been the only constant in my life. You were always there, whether I liked it or not. It was like I could just say your name and there you'd be. But sadly that's not the case anymore, and when I say your name now, there's nothing but silence. Meanwhile, I'm trying to hide how I'm really feeling from everybody. I put on my cute little fake smile and I pretend that I'm so happy, but the only thing that would do me any good is if I get to hold you again.

_One more song about moving along the highway  
__Can't say much of anything that's new  
If I could only work this life out of my way  
__I'd rather spend it being close to you_

I keep trying to move along in my life like nothing has changed, I keep trying to tell myself that maybe I'll find a new guy. But I won't. I can't get into any other relationships because I'm so caught up in you. You're the only guy that I could ever give my heart to. I have that feeling in my heart...the feeling where I know that I need you by my side if I'm going to go anywhere in this life. And even though I may not become the most famous person on the planet or go anywhere extraordinary, as long as I'm with you, everything is perfect.

_But you're so far away  
__Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
__It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
__Doesn't help to know that you're so far away_

But those feelings don't matter, right? You're gone and I guess there's nothing I can do about it.

_Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely  
__Nothing else to do but close my mind  
__I sure do hope the road don't come to own me  
__There's so many dreams  
__I've yet to find_

Sometimes I'll walk around Point Place and I'll get that sense of emptiness and loneliness. I walk by Eric's house and I think of how we spent the most incredible years of our lives there. I walk by your house and I think of all the times we would sit in your room and listen to records for hours, as if there wasn't a care in the world. I miss those days so much. I miss the days that we were together. But maybe...maybe if I call you, maybe if I just hear your voice, the emptiness and the loneliness will go away.

I dial your phone number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Pick up. Please pick up." No answer. You're not home. "Michael." I whisper your name to myself. "Michael, I need you so bad..." The tears start flowing and I can't stop them. I need you here with me, Michael. All the prayers in the world won't bring you here, will they?

_But you're so far away  
__Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
__Doesn't help to know that you're so far away..._

There's a knock at my door. I try to dry my eyes, but it's obvious I've been crying. It's probably just Donna at the door anyway. I open up the door...you. You're here.

"Jackie, I was going insane without you."

"Michael...Michael...I..." I'm at a loss for words and all I can do is throw myself into your arms and cry.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
